Secrets from Denali
by GreenFiore
Summary: Irina, a vampire from the Denali Coven, decides to pay the Cullen's a visit, but what happens when she reveals a forgotten past and shows them the true history of vampires.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first twilight fic, so I am kind of nervous. But since I am a big fan of the book, I felt obligated to write one. As for the plot of this story, I thought this would be something different and just refreshing. The Denali Coven has always fascinated me, so I thought I could add my spin on it. I definitely have to thank the Twilight Lexicon for being such a great resource. I published this story before, but I decided to delete it (Sorry!), just because it needed some serious changes. So here it is, new and improved.

There are some, and ONLY SOME, parts based on New Moon, nothing really important though, like the first part of this chapter.

I don't own the rights to Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

The days of summer flew by for the students of Fork's High and school opened once again for a new year. 

Not much had changed during the summer. Jess and Mike were still one of Bella's closest friends, though their relationship didn't last the summer, but Bella got to help Mike work at his store.

Charlie was just the same old dad that he always was, except for the fact that he was a little more cautious for Bella, after she broke her leg.

And well, Bella and Edward were still madly in love. Bella would visit the Cullen's nearly everyday. Carlisle and Esme were always welcoming and Alice was the sister Bella never had. Even Jasper and Emmet treated Bella with warmth, much to Rosalie's dismay. Bella was simply a part of the family.

Most would think they were your average high-school couple (except for Edward's amazing good looks) and not much changed when they went back for another year at Fork's High.

Edward and Bella were in most of their classes together and almost attached to each other by the hip. Practically the whole school knew of their romance.

They sat at the same table they did last year with Alice, on the farther end of the table, and Jess, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and Lauren occupied the other.

They would walk to class together as Edward carried Bella's books and sit side by side in their shared class. He would even wait for her until school began. There was no doubt that they were in love, until _she_ came.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She_ opened the door to the bustling cafeteria, as so many did before her, only expecting a normal lunch at Fork's High, kids laughing as they told their summer stories, girls chatting, trying to catch up on the latest gossip, and guys punching each other playfully. But it was nothing like she imagined.

As she entered the cafeteria, everyone turned to stare at her, one-by-one. The usual roar of the cafeteria turned to a low hum, as their eyes glared at the nicely- shaped figure, with long tresses of black waves, deep, yet chalky toned, olive- toned skin. She had an air of elegance and mystery around her and her face was quite pretty with honey colored eyes and nice features.

Everyone was mesmerized by the exotic-looking girl who looked as if she came from a European fashion shoot, standing before them, especially Bella.

'Where is this girl from?' was the only thing that plagued Bella's mind and probably everyone else in the cafeteria. She was usually surrounded by beautiful people like Edward and the Cullen's, but this girl was breath-taking.

Even the rest of the table was enchanted by this girl. Mike ran his fingers through his pale blond, hair, obviously trying to look "cool." Jess looked indignantly at the figure and, Tyler simply gazed at her. But breaking her stare, Bella glanced at Edward for a possible answer, but when she looked over, he was petrified.

He sat there gaping, with his Adonis-like features and brilliant reddish-brown hair, as if he saw a monster.

Bella then quickly turned to Alice for reassurance. But when Alice met her gaze, there was a subtle smirk on her small, pale features, which contrasted her short black hair. Bella was engulfed in confusion, as she wondered what Alice found humorous.

Alice then slid out of her chair and to her feet. She spoke softly to Bella. "I have to go, Bella. But I'll explain tomorrow," she said though her small laughter, and with that, she glided through the room, and out the doors.

Soon, a few loud murmurs ran through the cafeteria as the low hum was replaced by the usual roar of the cafeteria.

"Umm…Edward, are you all right?" asked Bella. Her brow furrowed in concern on her quite plain-looking face, framed by long brown hair. But Edward ignored her. He was still staring at the raven-haired beauty, who began to walk curiously through the cafeteria. Bella was just left confused. 'Can he read her mind?'

His golden eyes followed her as she examined the room carefully, gliding through the cafeteria, and not bothered by the awkward silence of her arrival. She looked at everything with a slight feeling of interest, but Bella knew why.

She didn't even need to ask Edward or Alice. Without a doubt, this girl was a vampire.

Bella observed every graceful moves of this mysterious figure with fascination, and soon saw the model-like vampire scan the cafeteria. Her giant topaz eyes ran through the many faces, until they stopped at Edward.

For that second, she and Edward's eyes beamed at each other until Edward quickly looked away.

But before Bella and Edward knew it, she began to take her dance-like strides toward them, until she stood before them, and then took a seat across Edward.

The rest of the table was in shock. Mike, now a single man, quickly jumped at the opportunity, and slid his chair down to Edward's side of the table. She had a of look interest, her eyes following Mike. He finally got settled in his seat, and flashed her one his original Mike-Newton smiles. "Hi," he greeted. Bella knew he was trying to be smooth, but the whole sight was rather amusing to her.

The topaz-eyed beauty merely looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, though Bella knew she was just as amused as she. "Hello," she replied. Bella could immediately pick up her subtle accent. It may have been French or Romanian, either one.

"So are you new here at Forks?" asked Mike trying to get a conversation started.

"Yes," she answered, "I have recently moved here." There was a hint of humor in her eyes, as if she was playing with him.

"Cool, cool," he responded nonchalantly. "Well, my name is Mike, and if you ever need help with anything, I' m here."

"Thank you, and I am Irina."

Bella quickly glanced at her. 'Irina,' she thought, 'didn't Carlisle talk about her coven before?'

But Mike's voice interrupted Bella's thoughts. "So, I'll see you around. We may be in the same class next period."

Irina nodded gracefully and watched Mike walk away.

Her eyes then turned to Edward, and examined his scowling face, ignoring Bella's presence, until a smirk cracked on her face.

When she smiled, she was even more beautiful, but this didn't seem to move Edward. He still sat there sulking.

"It has been a long time, Edward." Her words came out as silk.

But Edward just stared back at her, until he finally responded. Bella knew he was trying to calm himself, so in an understanding, yet strained voice, he asked, "Irina, what are you doing here?"

She quickly frowned. "Carlisle invited me," she replied in factual tone. "Actually, your whole family knows, even Alice. They all thought it would be nice for surprise you."

A small smile cracked on Edward's face until, he looked down, as if contemplating something. He then looked up at her, so their sparkling topaz eyes met. "Are your sisters, living here now?"

Irina nodded her head. "They live a few minutes from Forks."

Edward nodded, but still had his look contemplation. "But honestly, why are you _here_?"

She smiled once again, lighting up her features. "Oh Edward, I wanted to experience my youth once again."

He looked at her with a hint of humor, but then spoke in his serious tone. "Irina, just don't call attention to you. Carlisle has worked too hard to protect his privacy."

Her one eyebrow arched in amusement. "I believe I told you that once before and anyways, Edward, last time I checked I have more experience than Carlisle, himself."

She then glanced at Bella, finally noticing her. "She knows, right Edward?"

Edward looked over at Bella and shot her one of his heart-melting smile. "Of course."

Irina smiled at the couple, but then looked to Bella. "I'm very sorry, but I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Irina. I have been an old family friend of the Cullen's for a long time. But I can tell Edward is his same old self, stubborn and difficult," she said lightly.

Bella laughed. 'Edward will never change.' She then introduced herself. "I am Bella Swan, Edward's," she suddenly hesitated, "umm…girlfriend."

Irina looked at her with surprise and then smirked at Edward. "Aww…Edward, you should have told me before."

But Edward looked away with a smile hidden on his face.

The bell began to ring, and lunch was over. As a giant wave, everyone got out of their seats threw away their trash and walked out of the cafeteria, including Bella, Edward, and Irina.

Irina simply nodded to them. "I'll see you later." And she walked away, as a couple of guys came up and began talking to her.

Edward scowled at the sight of her walking down the hall talking to Mike, with Tyler following.

Jess came over to Bella and joined her in staring down the hall at the "Welcome Committee" of boys. "Who is that girl?" asked Jess with a hint of jealousy.

"To be honest Jess, I don't really know."

* * *

I hope you liked it and it would be awesome if you could review. I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


End file.
